Forever and For Always
by Awesomo3000
Summary: It is Valentine's Day at West Eastman and Brittany is feeling quite disappointed that her sisters have recieved their gifts from Simon and Theodore but Alvin hasn't presented anything to her. Until she accidently stumbles across something in the corridors that might just be enough to change her tune...


**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here with a brand new Chipmunks story, this time an Alvittany one! For the most romantic day of the year, Valentine's Day! :D**

**Yes, yes, I know, I apologise for not updating Chiplash yet, but I have two good reasons for this: I've been very busy at school lately and I've got a bit of a writer's block because of it. Ugh, man, I really HATE writer's block! DX But hopefully I should get rid of it soon and I'll be back to updating.**

**Anyhoo, to keep all you Chipmunk fans out there entertained, enjoy the story! This is my first time at writing in someone's POV so just bear with me on this. And please, guys, don't forget to read, review and favourite! :)**

_(Alvin's POV)_

School.

A place a lot of people, including myself with a passion, would call a living hell. The brain-fryer of broods. The agoniser of adolescents. The Devil's educational torture room. The list is endless.

But this day, things were looking up for everyone, particularly me. Cos today was Thursday. Normally I despise Thursdays cos I have science class with that stupid science teacher who claims to be 'smarter than Einstein and Stephen Hawking combined', even though he clearly isn't. I may not be interested in all that science-y smart stuff, but I know he couldn't do a 'mind-blowing experiment' to save his life.

But anyways, THIS Thursday was the 14th of February, which of course means Valentine's Day. And my, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes were now in the corridor at lunch and by our lockers. I was of course prepared for this day. The one day to truly show all my affections for the one Chipette that I love. If you guessed Brittany, bingo.

And of course, so were Simon and Theo. Theodore, blushing underneath his fur, shyly handed his handmade Valentine's Day card to Eleanor. It had a drawing of a heart-shaped cupcake on the front with the pink words YOU'RE SO SWEET TO ME scribbled underneath. His exchange was met with an ecstatic hug from his female counterpart before she handed him her own handmade card. This one had two chubby green gumdrops drawn on the front kissing, one of them with yellow pigtails atop it's head. And the green words I'M YOUR GUMDROP AND YOU'RE MINE were also showing under the neatly-done picture. I smiled to myself as Theodore gave her a kiss on the Chipette's cheek in response, making her giggle in a very giddy manner.

"Way to go, Theo." I said, giving my younger brother a soft little noogie on top of his head, "Didn't know you had it in you." Blushing even more under his dark fur, Theodore smiled up at me.

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Alvin." He stuttered, looking across at Eleanor who was still giggling a tiny bit. For a young sibling, he was starting to mature a bit and gain some confidence in himself. And for that, I was proud.

Simon and Jeanette's cards to each other however confused me. A lot. However, due to them being nerds, I guess I don't blame them for being so. Simon's card from Jeanette had a picture of George Washington inside a American flag-coloured heart with the words I CANNOT TELL A LIE… I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH scrawled in large red letter on the top and bottom of the card. And Jeanette's from her male counterpart has some guy with a black moustache inside a heart made of electricity with YOU ELECTRIFY ME underneath, written in the style of crackling electricity like the heart.

"Aww, thank you, Simon." Jeanette gushed, giving my bespectacled brother a hug. He blushed a little but finally hugged back. When they both pulled away, I stared at the weird Valentine's Day card she had received.

"Uh, Simon, question," I said, still glancing at the card, "Who the heck is that guy?" The blue clad chipmunk straightened his glasses and looked down at the person I was pointing to on the card's cover.

"Oh, that's Nikola Tesla, Alvin." He responded in his normal oh-I'm-so-smart-and-you're-not voice, "He's a physicist who was renowned in his works in electric manipulation…" Clearly I wasn't in the mood for a science lesson from my own brother, so I interrupted him "kindly" before he could bore me any further.

"Boooring." This earned me a sharp glare from him but I was too busy fishing around in my locker for something to acknowledge him. Finally my paws grabbed the intended item: a small bag chock full of Valentine's Day cards, a lot of them for my female fans around school.

"Wow. That's… a lot of cards, Alvin." Said Brittany, peeking out from behind her open locker door.

"Yep, a lot of cards for a lot of fangirls around the school." I replied with a smile. With that, I slung the handle of the bag over my small chipmunk body and quickly proceeded down the hall before she could say anything else.

_(Brittany's POV)_

I watched the red clad chipmunk sprint away down the hall with his stuffed bag of Valentine's Day cards around his body. All of them for his fangirls. Sadness, disappointment and a small touch of jealousy swept through my veins like an ocean wave as I saw him disappear in the jungle of legs.

It just wasn't fair. I felt completely jealous of Jeanette and Eleanor. I mean, they'd both received their cards already from Simon and Theodore and were obviously through-the-roof with them. And I was happy for them, believe me. But as for me?

I got nothing.

Not a present, card, flower or even a little kiss.

True, Alvin wasn't a fan of all that "mushy, lovey-dovey, goo-goo stuff" as he called it, but it almost was like he had completely forgotten about me this year. I understood that he cared about his fans but the way he acted like he didn't know how I was feeling about this just crushed my heart into tiny fragments.

It was as if I wasn't even important to him anymore.

"Brittany, are you okay?" asked a familiar high-pitched voice. Snapping out of my unhappy trance, I hastily shoved all those disappointed thoughts to the back of my mind and forced a smile upon my face, before turning to look at a concerned Eleanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ellie. There's nothing to worry about." I replied rather unconvincingly, "Why do you ask?" It didn't take her long to figure out the truth.

"It's about Alvin, isn't it?" she asked knowingly. Sighing in defeat, I looked in the direction the chipmunk had disappeared then sadly nodded without looking at her.

"Yes." Came my almost silent reply.

"Brittany, I know it may seem like he doesn't have anything for you just yet," said my younger sister, "But I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I know." I responded with a small sigh, "I mean, he cares about his fans, I get that. But… the way he didn't show his love for me first, it just… broke my heart. Like he didn't care about me enough to even get me anything for today." Eleanor paused for a moment or two to carefully compose what she would say next.

"Well you know Alvin, Brittany. I'm sure he does have something for you, but maybe he's probably just a little shy." She said at last, "I mean, sure, he acts all Prince Charming, cool and confident to get your attention, but when it comes to actually talking to you, he's a wreck like Simon is around Jeanette."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" called Simon quite irritably from his locker, causing me to stifle my laughs.

"I guess that's true." I muttered before turning back to look at my sister.

"Just give him some time and he'll give you his gift." The blonde Chipette concluded. That said, she turned and walked away down the corridors, hand in hand with Theodore as I thought deeply about what she had said.

"You coming to the lunch hall, Brittany?" Jeanette called over her shoulder as she and Simon began to follow them, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, you go on." I called back, "I'll catch up." Smiling, the bespectacled Chipette turned around and continued down the hall with Simon holding her paw gently. As soon as they were out of sight, I shut my locker door before going down the hall in the direction of the girl's bathroom. And I was still having a think about what Eleanor had said.

It was true, Alvin did always act all cool, collected and stuff to try and impress me and get my attention. Whenever it came to him actually impressing me or getting my attention, he was a nervous wreck. But then again, I had seen him around school a lot of times flirting with his fangirls, giving them winks and blowing kisses. Although I knew he'd never actually be with any of them, the sight of it still made my blood boil a lot hotter than molten lava. But the main question kept relentlessly sweeping through my thoughts: Had he gotten me anything for Valentine's Day this year or had he forgotten about…

I snapped out of my thoughts as a quiet noise of card flapping suddenly sounded beneath my right foot. My eyes curiously directed themselves downwards to the source of the sound.

Underneath my foot was a Valentine's Day card. And not just anyone.

Judging from the sight of this one, Brittany could tell the maker of it had obviously put tonnes of work into it. This card was yellow with an enormous red heart in the centre of the front, with red and pink star stickers littering the rest of the card around it. Although I felt very wrong and nosy for doing this, before I could force myself to stop, my fingers swiftly reached underneath the front cover and flipped open the card.

_(Alvin's POV)_

Flashing Bridget and Emily a cool smile, I reached into my bag and handed them both their Valentine's Day cards.

"Aww, thanks, Alvin." Emily said with a smile, taking hers gratefully.

"No problem, girls." I replied, giving them both a wink before making my way down the hall again, "Stay pretty." Giggling to each other, the two girls walked away in the opposite direction as I rounded the corner to the lunch hall.

Twenty girls down and one to go.

I knew she would be in the lunch hall at one of the tables, and boy, did I have something great prepared for her. I'd spent hours on this and I didn't regret one minute of it. Smiling to myself as I pictured her surprised and ecstatic expression, I reached down into my bag to pull out the final card.

But my paw only felt the bottom of the bag.

My eyes widening and my smile melting away in a flash, I stared down into the bag, frantically searching for the most important card I'd done. Quietly and desperately asking myself where it was, I stuck my head inside the bag, my eyes searching and darting from side to side. My panicked eyebrows sinking down into a heartbroken frown, I pulled my head out of the bag and stared out into space as I realised the painful, horrifying truth.

It was gone.

All my hard work, gone.

Disappeared.

Vanished.

Wasted.

Now my love would for sure be disappointed today. She would never receive my precious gift to her. She would know how much I really loved her.

"Alvin!" called an all-too-familiar voice. I spun around to see the source of the voice, a pink clad auburn Chipette walking up to me innocently, an adorable smile on her face and her paws behind her back. Yet it pained me to know that her smile wouldn't last.

"Oh. Yeah, uh, hey, Britt." I muttered sadly in response, trying my best and ultimately failing to appear enthusiastic. I couldn't even bring myself look into her beautiful electric blue eyes. I couldn't bear to see her disappointed in me.

"What's the matter, Alvie?" she asked in concern, calling me by my nickname she had chosen for me, "Have you lost something?" A tear beginning to form in my eye, I finally found the strength to nod my head once.

"Something very important." My answer came out in a whisper. To my slight surprise, the tone of Brittany's voice when she next spoke, for some reason, sounded more… positive. Happy.

"Aww, was it, by any chance… _this?"_ she asked, innocently holding up something in front of her. My curiosity getting the better of me, I looked up. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the object clenched between her fingers and opened up.

My card.

_(Brittany's POV)_

I felt unshed tears gathering up at the bottom of my eyelids once again as I read aloud the touching words inscribed on the inside of the card once more:

_I love you more than words can say  
So I may as well express them on this day_

_Your eyes, like diamonds, always shine  
Your hair, so sleek and so divine_

_Your voice, like an angel, full of allure  
Your body, no reason for me to not adore_

_Your singing, beautiful and full of wealth  
Your name, so gorgeous like yourself_

_There's nobody that I love more than you  
You give me a reason to live, you do_

_You make me feel like I'm soaring like a dove  
But I guess that's what happens when you're in love_

_So this day, please be mine  
Won't you be my Valentine?_

A smile crept contagiously onto my lips as I looked up and saw Alvin rooted to the spot, his brown eyes wide and his mouth agape. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, a relieved grin spread across his face as he gazed into my eyes, and I into his.

"I was wondering where it went." he stated in his trademark jokey manner. Unable to cage up my emotions inside my bodily prison any longer, I flung myself at my love and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying happily at the same time. Buckets of joyful tears poured out of my eyes and down my furry cheek like two waterfalls, every single one of my emotions bursting out of me, wild and free. I could tell he was taken aback since he didn't hug me back until about three seconds later. When we pulled away, our eyes both looked into each other lovingly, my electric blue eyes into his deep brown ones.

"Thank you, Alvin." I said, my eyes never leaving his gaze.

"So then, Brittany, will you be my Valentine?" he asked at last, his normally cocky smile replaced with a caring one. Smiling back, my lips crashed against his and passionately kissed him for a full minute, incredibly sensations welling up inside of my body, and inside him from what I could tell. When the kiss unfortunately but finally ended, I smile gleefully and gave him my answer as a soft whisper into his ear.

"Forever and for always, Alvin."

**Well, that's my Valentine's Day story! I hope you all enjoyed it reading as I did writing it! And please, guys, same as always: Please read, favourite and review! Thanks! :)**

**And don't worry, I'll update my Chiplash story when I get the chance to and when I think of what to write next. Grrr, stupid writer's block.**

**And until then, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
